Ups and Downs of Snow
by narusasunaru kit
Summary: Summary- There’s a big snow storm and the new blond neighbor doesn’t have a generator, what should he do, stay in a below freezing house? Or go across the street to his ‘enemy’. Oneshot, AU, OOC.


**IMPORTANT!!! I INTENTIOANALLY DIDN'T USE THE CHARACTERS NAMES UNTIL THE VERY END! IT WAS REALLY HARD TO DO SO DON'T CRITICISE ME!**

**Wahh! I wrote this for extra credit in my advanced composition class [I got 15 extra points!] anyway, we had to choose conflicts and all that fun stuff I'm pretty sure I chose the main character questioning his sexuality and snow as my conflicts also I think I may have done post break up I don't have the paper with me so I can't be sure. And this was what I came up with! It's kinda short but hey! Enjoy!**

**Summary- There's a big snow storm and the new blond neighbor doesn't have a generator, what should he do, stay in a below freezing house? Or go across the street to his 'enemy'. Oneshot, AU, OOC.**

**Rating-T [I think]**

**Disclaimer- I own my Naruto snowman! But uh…not the real thing…I'm going to go sulk now…**

The window fogged up as breath fanned over it. The person standing there sighed once more before flitting blue eyes to look back outside. It hadn't stopped snowing in two days now and he hadn't left his house the entire time. Two days ago he and his girlfriend broke up; at the time the snow was only slight. The boy ran a hand through blond locks as he watched birds fly into the thicker branches of evergreen trees, attempting to escape the bitter cold that is known as winter. He hadn't been lucky enough to buy a generator, when they were available, so when the lights suddenly flickered before finally shutting off he could only sigh before going around searching for candles. Everything seemed to be going wrong for him lately. After he lit the candles, and made up the couch as a bed, he sat and texted his dad saying, _I lost power, I'm fine, it should be on in a few hours, Hugs to the both of you._

--

It had been a few hours; and as it was, power wasn't coming back on. He received a few texts back one from each father. He chuckled as one seemed calm and uncaring with the blonds reassuring words; yet, the other was frantic with misspelled words and lots of exclamation points. He told them about his recent break-up and how things were, out of the city. He had moved out after graduating college and inherited his biological parents' money and old house; they apparently died when he was a baby. The questions about his well being stopped when he told his dads that if need be he would go to his neighbors' house, which had a generator so loud it kept the neighborhood awake. Despite his dislike for his male neighbor he couldn't stay in a below freezing house until power was returned.

--

An hour later found a reluctant hand hovering over a block wooden door, devoid of any windows. The men had a long standing rivalry between them, starting when he moved in across the street claiming it was the best house ever. Of course his neighbor couldn't allow that and told him everything that was wrong about it and right, about his own. What followed was a small glaring session upon which was interrupted by one of the two movers; who had been daring one another to get in between the men. What followed were a few happenings here and there of trying to one up the other, occasionally ending in full blown fights that ended when they felt their lungs burning. Somewhere along the line the rivalry was interrupted by a tragic event, in which involved a beloved pet cat dying, and the two were now best friends that liked to compete over everything. Everything that had lead up to this moment still wasn't enough motivation for the blond to simply knock on the door and ask to crash in the guest room until power was switched back on. Instead he opted for letting his forehead hit the wood with an unpleasant sound. Maybe he would freeze in his spot and his pride would be saved from having to finally admit that his house wasn't up to par with his rivals. Again luck was not on his side, the door opened to reveal the man of the hour. Pale skin shone in the dull sunlight that filtered through the clouds and thick snowfall, raven hair was disturbed from a small cold breeze, onyx eyes assessed the blond before him silently asking 'what?'

"Uh…Hi?" Blue eyes crinkled at the sudden presence of the other. His light and airy voice was carried by the wind to the ravens' ears.

"Hi? _You're_ the one knocking _my_ door." The opposing voice was cold and hard sending a shiver down the blond spine; who brushed it off as the weather. "So what is it?"

"Firstly I wasn't knocking! I simply was resting my head on your door." The stubborn retort was said with a head held high and closed eyes. His composure was relaxed soon enough as realization of why he was there in the first place dawned on him. "Right…anyways, as you know power is out and as I know you have a generator and an extra room."

"Are you trying to ask to stay here until power is on?" Pale arms crossed over a T-shirt clad chest, automatically turning the simple matter into another topic to fight about.

"Yes…I am…" A second pair of arms was crossed in competition. He smiled up at his opponent, quickly morphing his face to form a cute pout and wet puppy dog eyes.

"Get in here." The raven stepped aside from the door with a loud sigh. He absolutely hated himself for ever telling the blond that he was gay; the blond now knew that he couldn't say no to his pouty face. "You're doing half the house work though."

"I know, it was expected." He turned after stripping his shoes off his feet and his scarf and jacket were hung securely on a hook behind the door. He shook loose snow from his rambunctious blond hair before flashing another bright smile to the other. "I'll be fine for tonight but I need to go back home tomorrow and grab a few things for work."

"Alright come on I'll show you the room you're staying in." Immediately the pale man turned and walked through a small hallway into the living room and then over to a narrow staircase that creaked ominously with each step. It would have been a dead-end stairwell minus the fact that there was a door to the left once the top was reached. On the other side was a library of sorts that held a couch and many bookshelves all filled with books and random stuff; a pair of glasses and a coffee mug was placed on the table along with a book; the blonds mind lingered for a minute second on how the other had heard him from all the way up here. The thought was shrugged off when his name was called and he was led through another door, to the right, to a large room with a large bed to accommodate it. Pictures hung on the wall opposite the four poster bed and an engraved dresser pressed against the wall opposite the door.

"Wow, nice…it kind of reminds me of the olden days."

"It was built in 1657, 352 years old, I would expect it to seem that way."**[1]** The raven looked as sparkling blue eyes scanned the room in interest; it reminded him of a small child getting to choose as many toys as they wanted from the store. "Get comfy I guess, you know where everything else is. I'll be right out here reading."

"Alright." He didn't bother to watch the homeowner leave the room as he went over to the worn wooden desk and sat in the chair wincing when it creaked slightly. Tan fingers nimbly ran over every crease, crack, and detail in it. He was giddy at the thought of working on it the following day.

--

"I'm going to take a shower then go to bed…Hello?" The blond emerged from his room to find the library empty. His face took on a confused look and he walked towards the bathroom to do as mentioned when he realized there was a small rustling sound coming from his right. He turned and was faced with a cracked open door it was dark inside save for the evening light that shone in through 4 windows. He opened the door more and peered in to find his best friend sleeping peacefully under a thick down comforter. The sheets were stark white against the man's pitch black hair that was splayed wonderfully onto undoubtedly soft pillows; one hand was visible above the covers and was loosely fisted by his face. His breath caught in his throat and he had to turn away from the intoxicating sight before he woke the sleeping figure. Carefully he slipped away and into the bathroom.

Half an hour later the blond stepped out of the bathroom wearing previously supplied night clothes. He walked towards his room, steam following his form before disappearing into the atmosphere of the large office. He had to admit the layout of the house was a bit weird but he wouldn't question it if it meant a nice place to stay until he could return home. Once inside his room he jogged lightly and jumped onto his bed with all the care he could while in mid-air and sunk into the fluffy covers. He giggled in joy before clambering over to the pillows and sliding under and settling in for the night.

--

"Wake up! NOW!" Who knew soft and comfortable pillows could be used as weapons to wake the sleeping? Not a currently sleeping blond, who was now on the floor and gasping for air after the assault on his head, caused him to think he was dying. "You've slept enough; I made breakfast, which means you're making lunch."

"Ugh thanks for the worst awakening ever." Blond hair stuck up seemingly in protest against being in order, and was only made worse when fingers worked through them. The two left the room and went to downstairs to the kitchen where indeed a variety of breakfast was placed out onto the table. "Thanks…"

"Yep. Eat then clean your dishes and put them in the washer. Do you work from home or what?" The pale boy picked up a piece of toast with strawberry jam and began eating while reading the newspaper.

"Yep, I really only leave when I go to a showing or a client wants me to personally go to their place to 'work my magic'" He used air quotes and laughed airily before eating a forkful of pancake and strawberry. "I'll go over after I finish eating to get the things I need…what about you? Office or home?"

"Both, usually I stay home and email in. it doesn't really matter seeing as I'm president of the company."

"I guess…thanks again for letting me stay here."

"Yep. Don't expect this all the time though…I was just being nice."

"You mean I was just too cute to say no to?" Blue eyes glittered as he looked up at the other who was still wearing a slightly too big black shirt and loose grey sweatpants. For the second time his breath caught but this time was accompanied by a blush that rose to his cheeks all too quickly for his liking. Quickly finishing his breakfast he cleaned his dishes like asked and spoke a quick, be back in a minute, before throwing on his jacket and shoes and going to his own house.

--

"God damn! It's cold in here!" The blond shivered and removed his shoes when he stepped inside his own house. After shaking off the snow as best he could he padded through to his bedroom and dug through the closet for a couple bags. He managed to find his laptop bag and a medium sized orange duffle bag; packing mostly warm and comfy clothes to lounge around in along with a few pairs of jeans and nicer tops, he decided he wouldn't leave the house too much. After packing the necessary things and his needed stuff for work, he sat on his bed and sighed, dropping his head into his hands. He didn't know why he was reacting weird whenever he looked at his rival or why his dream the night before had been slightly-No, he needed to stop thinking about his neighbors like that, he wasn't gay not even bi-sexual. Digging his finger tips into his scalp and roughly mussing his hair. Finally he stood and made his way out of his house locking the door behind him.

"Hey, did you get everything you needed?" A coffee mug hovered in front of pale lips as the front door opened and announced the arrival of the blond. Onyx eyes swiftly made their way over to watch as shoes were removed and replaced by warm slippers.

"Yea, I'm going to head upstairs and catch up with some stuff. You can grab me whenever you want lunch, think about what you want." The new arrival then shuffled through the small hallway and living room finally upstairs. The blond went to the bed and dropped his duffle bag onto it then made his way to the desk and unpacked his computer. While waiting the few minutes for it to turn on he began to unpack his things, quickly the room was to his liking with everything for his drawings set out on the desk, clothes put away in the dresser, and the rest of his things strewn about.

He checked his email to see if any clients had changed their minds or cancelled their orders but found none. He suspected they had lost power as well. He put his computer in the corner of the desk and pulled a large pad of sketching paper out along with a few charcoal pencils. He hunched over and brought the pencil to the paper and began to sketch out the smooth lines of the first thing that popped into his mind. This coincidently happened to be what he had seen the night before, his best friend sleeping.

--

"Uh? You still alive?" A pale face and hand could be seen coming through the crack in the blonds' room door. "You up for lunch? How about a simple salad with fruit?"

"Hm? Oh…uh right, I'm coming." Blue eyes widened as the man stretched backwards in the chair, one pencil in hand and his other hand covered in smudges. The picture he had been working on for a few hours almost done. Carefully he emptied his hand and stood walking by the other walking by the door to go downstairs. The raven stole a look at the desk and noticed the large picture resting on it. He walked over and gazed at it more intently noticing that it was himself. Vaguely he wondered when the blond had ever seen him sleep, then he remembered the night before and having woken up to get a drink and found the bathroom occupied and the water running in the shower. A pale finger lightly traveled the edge of the paper as he smiled to himself. He knew the second he saw and met the blond that he liked him, but acted as if it was the complete opposite. He didn't know why he didn't just come out and say it, possibly because the blond had a girlfriend at the time or because he was new, all the pale boy knew was that now he was sure he wouldn't be able to _not_ tell him how he felt. When he heard a small crash from the kitchen he flinched and snapped his fingers away from the picture, taking one last look at it he went downstairs as calm but quickly as he could.

"Heh…sorry about that, the knife slipped out of my hand." The blond was rinsing off a large knife in the sink while chuckling softly. When he turned around he found the raven a lot closer than he had expected, his hands and lower back now braced himself against the edge of the sink. The pale man had quietly walked up behind him and now stood merely a few inches away. The knife clattered back into the sink; space between the two became smaller as a pair of pale hands came to wrap around the back of the blonds neck and waist.

"I'm pretty sure…I like you, more than I should…"

"Really? Because…I'm pretty sure I do too-well I mean, you know…about, y-" The blond was cut off when he felt a light as air kiss placed against his lips.

"Naruto…shhh"

"S…Sasuke…"

There truly were ups and downs to snow…

--

**1--Sasukes house is actually my grandparents old house across the street from mine, Narutos is the one I live in currently! I don't really like coming up with floor plans so I take them from my life haha!**

**Done! Hope you liked it! Reviews are always fun!**


End file.
